¡No es asunto tuyo!
by Natalys
Summary: Nick hace demasiadas preguntas sobre la misteriosa amiga de Monroe, Hermione Granger.


_Esta es mi primer mini-historia de Grimm y Harry Potter. Es un one-shot que puede tener continuación como no. Simplemente imaginé cómo sería un posible encuentro entre Hermione y Nick... Sí, es una pareja totalmente ilógica pero ya que la inspiración vino para hacer esto no iba a desaprovecharla._

 _Cabe advertir que quizás los personajes sean un tanto OOC. Aún no sé captar bien la personalidad de los personajes de Grimm y cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva será bien recibida._

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo los tomé prestado._**

* * *

 ** _¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!_**

—¿Realmente puedes hacerlo?—preguntó Hermione con la mirada llena de esperanzas a Monroe.

El blutbad la miró como si no pudiera creer que hiciera aquella pregunta… a él, que era un experto en estos antiguos artefactos. ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de que la primera vez que le mencionó que tenía en su poder un antiguo reloj de bolsillo mágico, con una caja de 18 quilates, manecillas perfectamente aliñadas, había casi saltado de la silla a punto de implorarle que lo deje tenerlo en sus manos al menos por unos segundos? Después de todo, no siempre se podía tener el honor y el placer de sostener un reloj fabricado por el mismísimo Charles Wilson.

—Esa es una pregunta que me ofende.

Ella le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—¿Lo tendrás listo para finales de mes?

—Tengo otros trabajos que terminar antes pero teniendo en cuenta que este es el artefacto más valioso de mi casa lo tendré listo dentro de una semana o dos—aseguró.

—Gracias, Monroe. Estoy completamente segura que Harry apreciará esto. Este reloj perteneció a su padrino y ha estado detenido por casi una década.

—Cualquier cosa por el salvador de mundo mágico…

—Sí, que no te escuche decir eso o no lo aceptará.

—Lo sé pero realmente creo que se lo debo después de que muchos blutbad aceptaran aliarse al Señor Oscuro.

—Pero tú no… Además, creo que ningún wesen americano intentó involucrarse en esos asuntos.

Monroe asintió.

—Sí, pero es más bien una cuestión de la especie. Los blutbad siempre estuvieron involucrados en asuntos… turbios—dijo esa palabra que era quizás demasiado suave para describir la realidad—En ese tiempo nos llegaron noticias de muchos de los nuestros que no dudaron en aliarse al Innombrable… y cuando terminó, volvieron a sus vidas como si nada sucediera. No fueron juzgados como muchos magos ya que no forman parte de la comunidad mágica en sí.

—Eso no quiere decir que debas algo a Harry.

—De algún modo u otro todos se lo debemos, ¿no?—inquirió—Piensa en lo que sería de muchos de nosotros si él hubiera triunfado.

Hermione se estremeció de terror ante la idea y su mano, inconscientemente, voló a su antebrazo donde estaban talladas en su piel esas crueles palabras.

—Mejor no pensemos en eso—murmuró y rápidamente agitó cualquier oscuro pensamiento de su mente—¿Vendrán Rosalee y tú al cumpleaños de Harry? Quizás puedan tener unas vacaciones por Londres.

—¿Vacaciones? Creo que ya olvidé lo que significa eso… pero no es mala idea. Se lo mencionaré y te avisaré.

El timbre de la casa de Monroe sonó en ese mismo momento. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y a través del vidrio de colores pudo ver la silueta de un hombre.

—¿Otro cliente?—preguntó.

Monroe hizo una mueca dado la inoportunidad de su amigo.

—No. Es Nick… El… _Grimm_ …—aclaró significativamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente al entenderlo.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No—negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie—No será necesario. Simplemente no le menciones tu secreto. Él todavía es un perfecto ignorante de todo este asunto de las brujas y no creo que sea el momento de mencionarlo.

—De acuerdo.

Monroe fue abrir y colocó una sonrisa inmediatamente.

—¡Nick!—exclamó simulando sorpresa—¿Qué te trae por…? Sí, adelante, pasa, como si estuvieras en tu casa—dijo al ver como su amigo entraba directamente y cerraba la puerta con prisa, teniendo en su rostro esa típica expresión desesperada que sólo aparecía cuando no tenía idea de cómo resolver algún asunto _wesen_.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de manera urgente. Hoy a aparecido en… ¡Oh!—se detuvo de repente y miró a Hermione con sorpresa al darse cuenta que Monreo no estaba solo—Lo siento. No quise interrumpir.

Hermione se puso de pie, dejado la taza de té que había tenido en sus manos sobre la mesita de café.

—Nick, ella es mi… amiga… Hermione Granger—la presentó con cierto nerviosismo—Hermione, él es…

—El Nick del que tanto has hablando—completó ella con una sonrisa amable, sorprendiendo al detective con sus palabras—Un placer.

Extendió su mano y Nick la estrechó de inmediato, sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad.

—Igualmente—logró decir algo aturdido.

No entendía por qué sentía que algo allí no estaba bien. Monroe parecía demasiado nervioso y ella demasiado tranquila.

La mujer se volvió hacia Monroe mirándolo con mucho afecto.

—Creo que será mejor que me marche…

—No tienes que hacerlo, Hermione.

—Sí, tengo. Además, parece que tienes asuntos que atender—miró de soslayo al famoso Nick—Hablamos luego.

Ella se inclinó y se despidió con un beso de Monroe, dejando aún más estático de la sorpresa y luego se alejó de la casa caminando. No había duda alguna que había familiaridad entre los dos.

—¿Y bien?—le preguntó—¿Qué es lo que necesitas con urgencia?

—¿Quién era ella?—inquirió de lleno.

—Pensé que tenías que hablar conmigo de manera urgente—replicó.

—¿Estás engañando a Rosalee?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—exclamó con prisa—Hermione y yo sólo somos amigos. Además, Rosalee sabía que Hermione iba a venir hoy.

Si no era eso, ¿qué ocasionaba el nerviosismo de Monroe?

—¿Desde cuándo conoces mujeres hermosas inglesas?—inquirió.

—¡Para tu información, conozco muchas mujeres!—dijo con indignación—Y ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¿Pensar en qué?—preguntó confundido.

—Dijiste que Hermione es hermosa… ¡Así que ni siquiera lo pienses!—dijo dejando salir su lado protector.

—¡No estaba pensando en eso!—aseguró con rotundidad.

—Bien, porque no quiero tener que verme obligado a intervenir. Tú no eres conveniente para Hermione, de ningún modo.

—¿Yo no le convengo?—inquirió con incredulidad—¿Por qué no habría de…?

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la discusión se estaban llevando, se silenció. Sin embargo, Monroe ya había logrado adivinar el resto de su pregunta inconclusa.

—¿No era que no estabas pensando en eso?

—¡No lo estoy!—aseguró—Acabo de conocerla, Monroe, sólo dije que era hermosa pero eso no significa nada. ¿Bien? Ahora hablemos de un tema más importante…

Y se puso de lleno a narrarle lo que lo había llevado allí, a buscar su ayuda. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse la sensación de que la tal Hermione Granger ocultaba algo. No había visto nada raro en ella y si Monroe decía que no eran nada más que amigos, le creería. Pero…

—¿Qué le dijiste sobre mi?—interrumpió de repente su propio relato para preguntar aquello.

—¿A Hermione? Ella… eh… sólo te mencioné en una conversación—murmuró.

—¿Ella sabe lo que eres?

—Sí.

—¿Es un wesen? No se transformó durante…

—No lo es—aseguró.

—¿No es wesen y sabe que tú eres un blutbad?—preguntó anonadado.

—Dije que sí.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Nick!—lo interrumpió—No es un wesen, no es un Grimm y no quiero que vuelvas a preguntarme sobre ella. Hermione Granger no es asunto tuyo.

Si creía que con esas palabras tan rotundas lograría mantener su curiosidad a un nivel bajo, se equivocaba terriblemente. Ahora más que nunca quería saber quién era ella y porqué razón tenía el privilegio de conocer el secreto de Monroe.


End file.
